Techniques having a function of simulating a program of each controller that includes a setting of communication through simulating a function of communicating between controllers have been proposed as program generating apparatuses that generate a program for controlling a production facility through a plurality of controllers (for example, Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, programming software for model-based development that can design, by combining control blocks, a control model of controllers or a model to be controlled to enable simulation of the controllers including the model to be controlled is known (for example, Non-Patent Document 1).